D4: Domino's Decent to Devious Destruction
by ExtremeFriendFiction
Summary: Domino Merecedes never knew what his strange abilities meant until one fateful day when he got a letter stating that he was admitted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His life would never be the same again. This is the story of Domino's life at Hogwarts and his journey into manhood. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of it's characters.


Chapter ONE

Throughout his life Domino Mercedes always knew that there was something different about him. Ever since his infancy he had been entirely obsessed with women's breasts. It began with his mother but then quickly moved to other women as well. When he was 1 year old women didn't want to hold him because he would always grope them and/or try to suck on their teet. As he grew older he learned to control himself, but that didn't in any way diminish his obsession. You could call his obsession with boobs…. magical.

When domino was 7 years old, strange things began happening. Once, when he and his family were at the pool, all of the women around him mysteriously lost their bikini tops. Domino's parents knew about their son's obsession with boobs of course but they had absolutely no suspicion that it was he who caused the fiasco. When it happened, the women all screamed and ran as fast as they could towards the lavatory. Domino had a huge grin on his face and then he realized his swim trunks had suddenly become tighter. This was when domino found out about his "wand".

Whenever his penis grew hard, that was when the strangest and most mysterious things always happened. Another time, when he was 8, Domino and his parents took Domino's grandpappy to Rome. While they were sightseeing, Domino saw a statue of a beautiful woman. He noticed her breasts and how they were barely covered. Domino imagined how she would look without her garments and could feel his penis getting hard again. Suddenly, the statue was wearing no clothes and her breasts had more than tripled in size. It took a few minutes for anyone to notice what had happened, but then several people gasped. Domino had another huge grin on his face. He looked up at his parents and saw them staring at him. The grin slid off his face and his erection deflated. The statue, however, remained busty and naked. Domino's parents took him around the corner into an alleyway.

"Was that you?" Domino's mother whispered urgently. "I know how much you love breasts honey but if you somehow did that, you need to learn to control yourself."

"I'm sorry mum. I was just thinking how good her boobs would look without those clothes and the next thing I knew they were gone. I don't know how it happened" Domino confided.

"I know it isn't your fault son" said Domino's father. "But just try your best to stop, take a cold shower every once in a while. If people were to find out about this──" he trailed off.

"Let's just say it wouldn't be very good" finished his mother.

Over the next two years, almost no strange things happened. Perhaps there were a few more gusts of wind around women in skirts than there should have been, but that's pretty much it… until about a week before Domino's 11th birthday.

Domino went to the book store with his mother. It was a bright and sunny day in July. Because of this many of the women in the store were in tank tops and short shorts or short skirts. Domino had done a great job of controlling his "ability" ever since what happened in Italy, but his repression also led to a lot of pent up energy within him. Domino was bored while his mother was looking around in the biography section so he decided to go wander around. As he was walking past the magazine section, a picture caught his eye.

The picture was from a playboy magazine. It featured a young, tan woman with long, curly brown hair. The woman was wearing nothing but what appeared to be a curtain with a deep purple floral pattern, haphazardly tied around her waist. The woman had a beautiful face with eyes that seemed to be saying "Take me now" but that expression contradicted with her posture. The woman's arms were crossed over her boobs so that only a very small amount of cleavage could be seen. From what could be seen, however, it was quite apparent that her boobs were extremely large. What Domino read from her overall demeanor was, "I want you but you're going to have to work to get me."

_Challenge accepted _thought Domino.

Domino noticed as he picked it up that the magazine had a plastic cover over it to prevent people from seeing it before buying it. His penis was harder now than it had ever been and he could no longer control himself. The plastic cover shot off the magazine and flew into the air where it burst into flames. Then the magazine flew out of his hands and into the air where it grew until the woman on the cover was life sized. She winked at him and then spread her arms wide to reveal her double F sized boobs to the entire store. Domino ran to her and motor-boated the hell out of her.

Suddenly, there were two loud cracking noises and two men wearing long robes and holding sticks in their hands appeared at the entrance of the book store. "Immobulus!" shouted one of the men and pointed the stick in his hand at some people who were trying to run out of the book store. They froze mid-run. Domino gawked as the other man walked up to him and handed him an envelope with a dark red seal on the front.

"I think you had better read this" said the man. Domino stared at it and ripped open the letter. The man walked over to the nearest frozen person, pointed the stick at him, and said "Obliviate". He and the other man began to do this to all the other people in the store. Domino had absolutely no idea what they were doing so he proceeded to open his letter. He unfolded the piece of paper and began to read. The first line said,

"Dear Mr. Mercedes,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

At first Domino was shocked by what he read, but then after thinking about it, it made perfect sense to him. All of those strange things that had happened around him when he had an erection were because he could do magic! And there were others like him. Others that could maybe teach him to use his magic to see and feel as many boobs as possible. Domino got really excited as he read the rest of his letter. There was a list of supplies he would need to get before he could go to the school, and it gave the address of a place called Diagon Alley in London, at which he could get all the necessary supplies.

Domino noticed the men moving towards his mother and shouted towards them "Wait!" They looked up at him. "She's my mother." One of the men waved his stick (which Domino realized must be a wand) at her and she unfroze. The men moved on toward the next person.

Domino and his mother left the book shop and Domino explained to his mom the contents of the letter while they were in the car on the way home. "You know what this means…" said France.

"What?" questioned Domino.

"You're going to have to clean the straw undergarments that are in the Bush."

"Okay…" answered Domino.

When they got home, Domino and his mother explained Domoino's Wizardry to Paris. His parents took him to Diagon Alley and bought his school supplies and a cat for him and then took him to platform 9 ¾ and he was on the train to Hogwarts.


End file.
